


in the dim light of dawn

by mauvesaidwill (23seok)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Slight Canon Divergence, post ep7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seok/pseuds/mauvesaidwill
Summary: “Victor,” he begins, heart beating heavy in his chest. Victor looks at him from the corner of his eye. “Victor,” Yuuri repeats, curling his fingers into his palms, “what exactly would you say we are?”“I’d say that we’re friends,” Victor tells him slowly, smoothly. “And then I’d say that friends don’t necessarily do this,” and then he leans down and places a kiss on Yuuri’s lips, slower than the one just a few hours ago, but still carrying that same warmth.Yuuri’s eyes slip shut, and he lets out a soft breath when Victor pulls away.“Yuuri,” he whispers, still so close to the other’s lips, “are you opposed to the idea of us as lovers?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i had written this, lmao . i wrote it just after watching episode 7, and the rest of the episodes hadn't come out yet, so that's why there's some divergence in this lol anywho,,i hope u all enjoy !! (title is my own gay thought)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)

It’s awkward after. As soon as the rush of blood in his ears and excited cheers silenced and the after party was no longer being held, reality set in, and things were awkward. Victor’s hand rests low on Yuuri’s back, a cold comfort as they walk away from the bar they were at and towards their hotel. Part of Yuuri is shocked they aren’t being followed; he glances behind him to double check but sees no one. Victor hums low in his throat, and Yuuri softly says, “Nothing,” as they continue walking down the street.

After a solid three minutes of silence between the two, Yuuri looks to Victor. “What was that?”

“What?” Victor asks.

“Back there, on the ice,” Yuuri says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And why aren’t we talking about it?”

“Since when are you so confrontational?” Victor laughs quietly, but Yuuri merely huffs. Victor straightens. “It felt right,” he answers honestly. “I thought you knew this already?”

Yuuri pushes his tongue into the back of his teeth, thinking for a second. “I guess I did,” he responds softly. “I’m not sure. It was,” he hesitates, then pulls himself together, collects his courage, “nice; I liked it.”

Nervously, he peeks up at Victor through his lashes, but he calms when he sees the other smiling at him warmly. “Me too,” Victor informs him. Yuuri flushes.

They walk silently for another minute. They arrive to their hotel, and Victor’s hand gently rubs Yuuri’s back when he removes it to open the door for him. Yuuri smiles before ducking his head, stepping over the threshold. “Thanks,” he murmurs. Victor’s hand returns to his back.

As they stand in the elevator, Yuuri coughs into his hand. “Victor,” he begins, heart beating heavy in his chest. Victor looks at him from the corner of his eye. “Victor,” Yuuri repeats, curling his fingers into his palms, “what exactly would you say we are?”

It’s not the first time he’s asked. They’ve been in limbo for a while; lips have brushed cold cheeks and eyes have met across rooms, surroundings disappearing until it’s only them. But it’s never been labeled; it’s never been thoroughly discussed. Yuuri is somewhat afraid of discussing it.

Victor is still looking at him, watching him—picking him apart. Yuuri shifts awkwardly on his feet, but then Victor’s hand moves from his back to his hand, and Yuuri stares down at their hands as Victor intertwines their fingers. Yuuri blinks in shock. They’ve never really held hands before.

“I’d say that we’re friends,” Victor tells him slowly, smoothly. “And then I’d say that friends don’t necessarily do this,” and then he leans down and places a kiss on Yuuri’s lips, slower than the one just a few hours ago, but still carrying that same warmth.

Yuuri’s eyes slip shut, and he lets out a soft breath when Victor pulls away.

“Yuuri,” he whispers, still so close to the other’s lips, “are you opposed to the idea of us as lovers?”

Yuuri tenses. Is he? He panicked at the thought of Victor being his boyfriend all those months ago, but now, though still hesitant, the idea only brings warmth and a gentle happiness. Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m not,” he tells Victor.

Victor brings their lips together again. When he moves away, he’s smiling. Yuuri is too. “Then it’s decided,” Victor announces. The elevator dings, and the doors slide open. Their hands are still connected. Victor doesn’t let go, and neither does Yuuri.

The next day, Yuuri is ready to check his phone as soon as he wakes; he doesn’t know why he hadn’t done as much the night before. He sits up straight before rolling out of bed and moving to get his phone from the table across the room. It’s not there. Instead, it rests on Victor’s chest, who sits reclined in his bed, awake and reading a book. Yuuri stares at him.

Leisurely, Victor closes the book and sets it down on the bed before holding up Yuuri’s phone with a smile. “You want?”

Yuuri frowns. “Why do you have that?”

“Because I knew you would want to see the world’s opinion as soon as you wake,” Victor replies, simple and sure.

Yuuri moves closer. “Maybe I just want to talk to Yuuko-kun,” he says, indignant.

Victor laughs. “Of course.” He tosses Yuuri his phone, who catches it and immediately unlocks it to go to Safari and search ‘Katsuki Yuuri Grand Prix’. Victor slides down on the bed. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he says to Yuuri.

Yuuri ignores him.

There’s a lot of recaps and a lot of articles. He scrolls through them, and he discovers that out of ten webpages and articles, at least seven bring up the kiss, and four are about it. He shows this to Victor, who scrolls through them too. He, unlike Yuuri, however, reads one. With a smile, he hands Yuuri back his phone. “This one isn’t bad,” he tells him.

The article doesn’t look the most professional, but he for some reason recognizes the little picture of a young woman with her dark hair piled into a bun on her head. He remembers her with a short man, him taking pictures, and her scribbling things onto a notepad. Yuuri had waved at her; she had smiled and then waved back.

He reads the article.

It  _ is _ fairly positive, with a video of his performance at the beginning, and near the end, a picture of him and Victor, together on the ice. Yuuri flushes, nods his head slightly, almost in acknowledgement, before closing out of the tab. Victor’s staring at him when he looks back up. “So?” Victor prompts, blue eyes bright.

Yuuri doesn’t really know what to say, so instead of sorting out his thoughts and emotions he says: “Yeah. It was good.”

“You recognized the author?” Victor presses.

Yuuri nods. “I didn’t talk to her, but she was there.”

Victor hums, moves the book to the floor (when he leans down, hair falling even more over his face, Yuuri sees pale skin and stars), then pats the empty space on the bed next to him. Filled with trepidation, but also a strange-steady calm, Yuuri sits. This makes Victor smile and wrap a warm arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He leans into the touch. “Are you ready?” Victor asks him. “For the Rostelecom Cup,” he clarifies.

Yuuri shrugs, causing the smile to fall slightly.

“I can’t guarantee anything, but,” Victor begins, and even though Yuuri’s vision isn’t perfect, he thinks he sees a light pink dance across the other’s cheeks, “I’ll stay by your side,” Victor tells him, and  _ oh _ , that’s why red is now dusting  _ both _ of their faces.

Yuuri turns his head, pretending to check the time on his phone. Victor’s fingers dig into his side. Yuuri’s shirt has moved, shifted, to where some of his skin is exposed to cold morning air.  Victor’s fingers burn where they touch his skin. Yuuri sets down his phone. 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, raspy and rough, sitting up straight to look at Victor. Immediately, Victor mirrors him, and even leans towards him. Yuuri thinks about gravity. “Kiss me,” he orders.

Victor looks more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)


End file.
